La Sailor de la Venganza
by Kliope
Summary: Una nueva sailor a aparecido. La diosa del mar artico busca venganza y la encontrara en cada habitante de la moribunda Tierra ¿Que haran las Sailors cuando decida raptar a su princesa?


**LA SAILOR DE LA VENGANZA**

Capítulo 1. La diosa del mar ártico

Han pasado 3 años desde que Sailor Moon liberó a Galaxia del Caos. Desde entonces ha reinado una relativa paz en La Tierra, las chicas están a punto de acabar sus estudios secundarios y su entrada en la Universidad supondrá cierta separación entre ellas, lo cual tiene triste a Serena.

Después de un largo y agotador día de clases las chicas se reúnen en la heladería para refrescarse y charlar un poco.

- ¿Mitología Inuit? Mmmh, nunca había oído hablar de ellos, será interesante esta tarea – Comentó Amy con su rostro oculto detrás de un libro de pasta azul con el título "Mitología y Culturas del mundo"

- Hay, Amy ¿Podrías descansar de las clases? Me duele la cabeza de tanto estudiar – se quejó Mina quitándole el libro de las manos

- No deberías pensar así, estamos por entrar en la Universidad y debemos tomar una actitud más seria.

- Bueno, yo pienso que tu tienes suficiente seriedad por todas nosotras -

- Amy tiene razón, chicas, de ahora en adelante debemos tomar más tiempo para los estudios.

Todos se quedaron de un pieza ante el inesperado comentario de Serena, tanto que Raye se puso de pie y le tocó la frente

- Serena. ¿Estás enferma? ¿Hablas en serio?

- - la verdad no, pero me pareció que sería el comentario apropiado para una futura universitaria, ¿No creen?

- UU! Hay Serena, nunca cambiarás – Comentó Lita mientras todas se iban de espaldas.

- Mh? Chicas miren, es esa chica nueva. – Apuntó Mina observando a la chica alta de cabello azul arreglado en dos coletas.

- Miren, lleva más libros de los que carga Amy – Observó Raye, la aludida enrojeció y trató de meter la reguera de libros a su bolsa, tarea infructuosa dada la cantidad de volúmenes que llevaba. Pero nadie se dio cuenta ya que tenían toda su atención puesta es la recién llegada.

- Dicen que es extranjera

- ¿De donde será?

- No lo se pero me han dicho que vino sola.

Todas estaban tan atentas a sus movimientos que se fueron inclinando sobre la mesa con tan mala suerte que esta no resistió y se dio vuelta dando como resultado malteadas voladoras. Todos los presentes en el local miraron hacia donde se había producido el incidente, pero para cuando todos se asomaron a ver solo Serena se encontraba sentada en el suelo en medio del desastre.

- Miren nada más a la "Señorita simpatía" ¿Porqué será que no me sorprende?

- Eh? Hola Ayami – Susurró Serena con una tonta sonrisa

- Tsukino ¿Por qué tienes que ser el hazmerreír donde quiera que vas? ¿No te cansas de hacer el ridículo?

- ¡Oye no es para que me hables así! Sólo fue un accidente

- Si, al igual que tú y tus patéticas "guardaespaldas" – Dijo mirando hacia una maceta de donde surgieron las amigas de Serena

- ¿Quién te has creído? – Amenazó Lita yéndosele encima a Taeda Ayami, pero las demás la detuvieron, entonces Raye tomó la palabra mientras ayudaba a Serena a levantarse.

- No tienes ningún derecho de tratarnos de ese modo, aunque Serena se lo merezca

- ¬¬ que amable eres Raye

- Ni ustedes tienen derecho a husmear en **MI VIDA PRIVADA **¿Creen que no me doy cuenta de sus comentarios? A donde quiera que voy me acosan y vigilan como si fuera una anormal, creen saber mucho de mi "Dicen que es extranjera" "Vino sola" "No tiene familia" ¿Y eso a ustedes que les importa? ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme tranquila? – Dejó de gritar porque le faltó el aire, tenía los ojos llorosos y respiraba agitada. Todas estaban consternadas, las demás personas fingían no darse cuenta de lo ocurrido (A pesar del gran escándalo) Así que Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita y Mina estaban en medio de un embarazoso silencio.

Ayami tomó su bolsa llena de libros y algunos otros entre los brazos y se dirigió hacia la salida. Las chicas se dejaron caer como si al fin pudieran descansar de penoso viaje, en ese momento se presentó el sonriente encargado de la heladería con trapeadores y cubetas.

- Bueno niñas, hora de limpiar.

UoU

- Oh, NO! – fue la reacción general.

Esa noche en el templo…

- Lo que hicimos no estuvo nada bien, Ayami tuvo razón en ofenderse – Comentó Amy al mismo tiempo que tomaba apuntes de uno de sus libros

- No era para que reaccionara de esa forma tan violenta – Dijo Mina enfada – Es una psicótica

- Francamente creo que esa chica tiene un problema, no debería tomarse las cosas tan apecho. – Respondió Lita poniendo en el centro de la mesa unas galletas que Serena se apresuró a devorar.

- Es cierto, es natural que todos sientan curiosidad por ella, no tendría que ser tan cohibida – Raye puso una jarra con limonada junto a las galletas.

- Bueno – Comenzó a decir Serena mientras dejaba de comer y miraba el cielo estrellado a través de una ventana – Debe sentirse muy sola.

Todas miraron a Serena esperando que completara la frase con alguna tontería, pero, quizá por primera vez, su idea tenía mucho sentido.

- Talvez sólo necesita una amiga.

A la mañana siguiente debían presentar un resumen de la cultura Inuit en la clase, había sido muy difícil conseguir información, pero gracias a la biblioteca que cargaba Amy pudieron hacer un resumen más o menos decente. Últimamente Serena presentaba algunos de lo mejores informes de la clase y además había aprendido Inglés, aunque seguía siendo un desastre en general en algunas cosas iba progresando visiblemente.

Esa mañana la mitad de la clase dormitaba mientras una niña leía con dificultad su informe

- Los esquimales (en su propio idioma, el in-uk-ti-tut, inuit) viven en las regiones árticas de América, Groenlandia y Siberia. En Canadá, se definen a sí mismos como inuit, que significa "el pueblo" en in-uk-ti-tut. . .

Serena se perdió en un mar de pensamientos mientras su compañera seguía leyendo en tono mecánico, desde que Darien había empezado a hacer su servicio social como interno en el hospital estatal casi no lo veía y cuando lo hacía tenía que ser rápido ya que tenía que estudiar para algún examen, preocuparse por algún paciente (generalmente los niños se mantenían en su mente, especialmente los huérfanos) y en contadas ocasiones sus ratos libres eran para descansar. . . ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba! Aunque se consolaba al pensar en que algún día no muy lejano se convertiría en la esposa del Doctor Chiba. Sus mejías se pusieron rojas ante este pensamiento

- ¡SEÑORITA TSUKINO O O O O!

Serena se puso de pie y se cubrió los oídos mientras contestaba también con un grito

- ¡AHORA QUE E E E E! – Pero al instante reaccionó en que era la maestra la que la llamaba – Perdón, es decir. . .

- Ya no me de explicaciones y pase a darnos su informe.

Se dirigió al frente llevando en las temblorosas manos su informe, entre las risitas ahogadas de sus compañeros. Sin saber porqué miró a Ayami, no reía como los otros, mas bien tenía una mirada de soberana indiferencia que por alguna razón la inquietaba.

- Yo hablaré sobre la mitología de los Inuit – comenzó con timidez y ante el asombro de todos rompió la página y la tiró a la basura, la maestra arqueó una ceja – Les hablaré de la diosa Sedna – Ayami quitó la vista de la pared y rodó los ojos hacia Serena, esta continuó – La leyenda dice que Sedna era una hermosa chica esquimal, extrañamente nunca había tenido novio – Todos rieron – Por alguna razón rechazaba a todos los galanes que querían conquistarla y su padre, ¿Qué creen? No le pareció el comportamiento de su hija, Cómo quisiéramos un padre así, ¿No chicas? – Les guiña el ojo y todos vuelven a reír – Un día llegó a su casa un hombre alto, su rostro cubierto con una larga gabardina, hombros anchos y musculoso. Aunque su rostro estaba cubierto parecía tener una enorme y fea nariz – Esta vez hasta la maestra rió – Sedna tampoco estaba intensada en este forastero, pero no quería ver triste a su padre así que lo aceptó y se casó con él. Quisiera decirles que vivieron felices para siempre, pero este hombre resultó ser. . . – Todos se inclinan hacia delante - ¡Un hombre pájaro! La llevó a su nido y allí la alimentaba. Al estar sola Sedna lloraba mucho y su llanto fue tan fuerte que su padre lo escuchó y fue a salvarla, pero el Hombre Pájaro fue tras ellos, huían en una balsa, así que hizo que el mar enfureciera para que se ahogaran así que su padre la tiró de la balsa para poder escapar él, pero Sedna se agarró con fuerza a la orilla de la balsa, - Se agarra al borde del escritorio - su padre la golpeó, pero ella era muy fuerte, así que no tuvo más remedio que. . .

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la maestra

- Le cortó lo dedos a su hija

Se oyó un "Oh" como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo

- Los dedos de Sedna se convirtieron en criaturas marinas y ella se fue al fondo del mar, pero no murió, sino que se convirtió en la diosa del mar de los Inuit, la diosa del mar ártico. Dicen que cuando los esquimales no pueden pescar, es porque Sedna está enfadada, así que tienen que ofrecer sacrificios para aplacarla, es una diosa muy rencorosa, por eso la llaman también. . . La diosa de la venganza.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, menos Ayami que había vuelto a mirar la pared con insistencia.

- ¡Excelente! Tiene diez

- ¡Bravo!

Esa tarde. . .

- Bravo Serena, Darien estará orgulloso de ti – La felicitó Mina

- Si, fue el mejor informe de la clase

- Bueno, no exageren, aún falta oír varios, incluyendo el de Amy y Ayami

- Igual, un diez es un diez. Debemos celebrar. – Declaró Mina pensando en un enorme helado

- La celebración tendrá que esperar chicas

- ¡Luna! ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- No lo vas a creer Serena, pero ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron todas a coro

- Eso no es todo, hay algo que deben saber sobre este enemigo – agregó Artemis

- Se que me arrepentiré de preguntar, pero ¿Qué es?

- La enemiga es. . .

- ¡Tormenta Glaciar!. – La voz provenía de lo alto de un poste de luz, había una chica de cabello azul que le llegaba casi a los tobillos arremolinándose a su alrededor, llevaba un traje marinero de minifalda color azul marino, guantes blancos hasta la muñeca y botas azules hasta la rodilla. Su traje no tenía mangas (Parecido al de Plut) y una tiara adornaba su frente. En su mano empuñaba un báculo que terminaba en una esfera que al mirarla con atención parecía contener una gran tormenta marina rugiendo en su interior.

Todas se quedaron estáticas mientras de sus bocas se escapaba la exclamación que completaría la frase de Artemis

- ¡Un sailor!

En el próximo capítulo

- Esa chica no me gusta, será mejor que te alejes de ella Bombón – Sentenció Haruka

- Ustedes no entienden, se que en el fondo tiene un buen corazón. . . sólo con muchas heridas

- ¿El baile de graduación?

- ¡Tienes que ir conmigo Darien! ¡Promételo!

- Por supuesto que lo haré, eres mi novia ¿O no?

- Eres una gran guerrera Sailor Moon, lástima que debas morir

- ¡Sailor Moon! ¡No o o o o o o o!


End file.
